


We Will Get Through This

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Camboy Louis, Corona Virus - Freeform, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Miscommunication, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Quarantine, Roommates, Smut, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Because of quarantine, Louis has to stay home with his roommate, Harry, who he's never really hung out with before. He's a sweet alpha who seems to really care and that annoys the hell out of Louis. But as he gets to know the alpha, he realizes it might not be dislike that he's feeling
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	We Will Get Through This

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the following prompt: a/o larry trapped in the house together(roommates?) and it’s a mutual pining fic. Fluffy and angst with happy ending?

I’ve been avoiding the news lately. I'm sick of hearing about all the sad shit that’s happening. But this CoronaVirus thing is getting so out of hand, it's hard not to know what's happening. All of my coworkers are terrified and my boss has mentioned possibly closing the shop until it’s over. Which isn’t too scary, at least not for me. This job isn’t my primary income, so I’m not worried about money luckily.

You see, I’m a cam boy. Not only do I post videos on a popular site, but I also have an OnlyFans, where I’m able to get even more extra cash. And with everyone stuck at home, it’s possible I might actually earn more money than usual.

But now my roommate will be home all the time, too, so that might be a bit of a problem. But I can be quiet. Maybe.

My boss interrupts my thoughts by calling us all into the backroom for a few minutes. When I get back there, she tells us that she has officially decided she’s closing the store until the WHO declares that we’re safe to come back.

As I leave the store, a man approaches me. There's a shy grin on his face that I’ve become way too used to ever since I started posting videos.

“Um, hi, I was wondering… Are you, uh, Tommo the Tease?” His voice lowers to a whisper when he asks so I’m sure no one heard him. I decide to play dumb. I don’t need this right now. I don’t often show my face and it's always grainy visuals, so it’s not hard to convince people they’ve just remembered my face wrong.

“No? What’s that?” He turns bright red and just turns away, leaving me holding a laugh in. He probably has a wife and kids, possibly grandkids, so I have no issue laughing at his embarrassment.

I walk home to the apartment I share with a roommate down the road with a chuckle still on the tip of my tongue. I get to the building and decide to use the stairs, wanting more time before I have to see my roommate.

He’s nice enough, but I don’t love having to share a flat. I just can’t afford my own. But he avoids me most of the time and gives me plenty of space, so usually, I don’t even notice that I have a roommate. He’s a really laid back and chill alpha, luckily for me. But now I’m worried that we might not get along as well as I thought once we have to stay inside with each other for however long this lasts. But I’ll deal with that when it happens.

I unlock my door and enter the apartment, immediately getting hit with the strong scent of cookies. Harry works at a bakery, so it’s not shocking when it smells slightly like pastries or cakes, but it’s powerful right now. Like an actual bakery level of power.

“Hey, Lou, you’re home early!” I don’t bother correcting him on what to call me, too out of it. “The bakery’s closed until further notice, so Kathy had me bring home a few baked goods.”

“Oh, cool.” And then he goes on to remind me of the reason that I can’t stand him.

“Do you want some? You should have some. They’re not gonna taste as good after today, so you might as well eat as much as you want right now.” He’s so goddamn nice. And he’s an alpha. Alphas are supposed to be tough and dominant and stoic. But he’s a clumsy, sweet, gentle guy.

“I’m not really hungry, Harry.”

“But you just got home from work! It’s good to eat if you’ve been on your feet for a while.”

“No thanks, Harry.” He pouts an absolutely heart-shattering pout, so I give in, taking a cookie. As I bite into it, he jumps for joy, making me groan.

“How is it? I made them. I’ve been tweaking the recipe slightly each time lately; I’m trying to perfect my own special recipe. What do you think?” It’s absolutely delicious. But I don’t want to deal with his squealing right now.

“It’s alright.” He frowns a bit. “Just alright?” God, fuck off Harry, can’t you tell I’m not in the mood?

“It’s good, okay? Fantastic, even. You’re good at what you do. Now can you leave me alone? I’m tired and I just wanna lie down.” He frowns and nods, twisting his hands together as I go to my room. I’m not really tired, but I have to give a show in a few minutes. I don’t really feel like it, but it’s the one show a week that I actually plan to give. I don’t want to upset any of my possible viewers. I like having an income.

“Okay. I hope you feel better later.”

\-----

As I fuck myself on a bright pink suction cup dildo attached to the wall, I let my mind wander to help myself get off. I picture that I’m not on camera, that I’m in a private scenario with someone special to me. But as my mind wanders, I begin to picture the only alpha I’ve been around recently. Harry. He might annoy the shit out of me, but even I can’t deny the fact that he’s incredibly hot. With his big hands and strong arms, his tattooed chest and his strong jawline, his dimples and his eyes. He’s just so fucking attractive.

“Uh, feels so good, alpha,” I say quietly for my viewers. Just loud enough for them to hear but quiet enough that Harry won’t hear.

As I think about him again, one of my hands begins playing with my nipples while the other pulls at my cock. I know the comments are going crazy right now as they always do and that helps me get off. As I cum into my hand, I collapse to the floor, removing myself from the dildo. I get up quickly, knowing I need to end the stream.

“Thank you, alpha,” I tell the camera. “That felt so good. Can’t wait for our next time.”

I hit “End Show” and close the website out, shutting my computer, too. Then I lie back in my bed, actually tired now. My body is aching from the position I had myself in. But it’s worth it. When I finished the live show, I had earned almost $400. And that number will only rise as that video spends longer online.

I could easily live off of what I make camming, but I don’t want people to find out what I do. It’s good to have a cover-up job, in case people ask questions about what I do.

“Hey, Lou?” Harry knocks on my door. I cover myself up in my blankets, knowing he can’t see anything but the bed from the door, before answering.

“Yeah?”

“I, um, finished cooking dinner, so whenever you’re ready to eat, come on out.” I assume he walks away shortly after, because when I exit the room to join him, he’s already sat at the table. I had to get dressed before leaving my room.

“It smells good. What’d you make?” He smiles.

“I made tacos! They’re my favorite.” He frowns a little bit. “Although, you probably could have assumed that from how often I make them.”

He does make them quite a lot. But I don’t mind. His food is always absolutely delicious. I could eat the same thing every night and I wouldn’t mind at all if Harry was the one to cook it.

“It’s fine, your food’s delicious. You’re a fantastic cook.” I don’t mind giving him this compliment. I should at least try being nice to him if I’m gonna be stuck inside with him for at least a month.

“Oh, thanks.” He turns bright red and smiles, forcing me to hold back an eye roll. He’s so sweet it hurts.

“So… how are you?” God, I’m so awkward sometimes. But he doesn’t seem to care.

“I’m good. How are you? It feels like you’re always hiding in your room, I don’t get to ask often enough.”

“Oh, um, I’m good, too.” 

“That’s good.” He furrows his eyebrows. “Why are you always in your room? Do you not like me?”

Fuck. How do I lie? “I just like having some time to myself.”

He pouts for the second time today and I can’t hold back this eye roll. He’s the most un-alpha alpha I’ve ever met. But it’s starting to grow on me. It’s a nice change of pace, I guess.

I take a bite of my taco and let out a moan. His face turns red as my eyes close. “This is delicious, Haz.”

It’s a name I’ve heard his friends call him and he seems to like me using it. He smiles wide at me, nodding and looking back down to his plate, continuing to eat. I decide I kind of like making him blush.

“You are in the right profession. If you weren’t a baker or chef, it would be an enormous shame.” He smiles again, his beautiful dimples appearing. I want to lean forward and kiss them. Fuck, no I don’t. I shake my head, taking my final bite of food. “This was really nice. But I’m gonna hit the hay. Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Lou.” I roll my eyes with a smile as I walk to my room.

\-----

I wake up with a raging hard-on. I haven’t posted enough since quarantine started last week, so I decide I’ll post a picture of myself jacking off and post it to my OnlyFans. As I do that, I think of the alpha across the hall from me. I picture that he would have his dimples showing if he gave me a blowjob. And that maybe he would finger me open as he blows me, getting me ready for his giant alpha cock. And that thought is all it takes to have me cumming, spilling all over my hand and my stomach. I take a picture of that, too, posting it with the other one.

I clean myself off and then get dressed, throwing on a t-shirt and sweatpants. I leave my room and enter the kitchen. Harry’s sitting on the couch in the corner, doing something on his computer.

He looks like such an alpha right now. His shoulders are squared back and his jaw is set. He looks tough and strong. It makes my mouth drool.

I ignore that thought and begin making myself some toast. Harry looks up at me with a smile.

“Goodmorning, Lou!”

“Morning, Haz.”

He smiles widely at me and then resumes clicking furiously at his phone. I watch his fingers move quickly, the veins in his arms popping as he moves. It’s so hot to watch. In my mind, I picture him fingering me open with those strong, muscular arms.

“What are you working on?”

“Just finishing up writing an email to my boss. She’s trying to figure out how payment is gonna work; she feels bad that I’m out of a job right now. I’m just telling her not to worry about it.”

“Oh, nice.” I pull my toast out of the toaster and start buttering it.

“Yeah,” he says, not really listening.

I take my toast and sit next to Harry. He doesn’t look up. I feel a wave of exhaustion hit me and lay my head down, resting on Harry’s shoulder. He glances over at me for a split second before going back to typing. I start to nibble on my toast, my eyes closing slightly. I like this. This is comfortable.

As I lay against him, my thoughts begin to wander to the CoronaVirus. Is everyone I know gonna be okay? Are my sisters safe? What could happen if this goes on for too long? What if I get sick or Harry does? What if we’re already sick?

I feel a kiss on my forehead and look up. Harry’s closed his computer and is looking at me worried.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit… frazzled.” I sniffle a bit.

“I’m fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about the virus and all that.” He pulls me into a tight hug.

“It’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry about it too much.” I flip a leg over his waist and hug him back, stuffing my nose in his neck.

He rubs a hand up and down my back and I hug him tighter. “I really hope you’re right. It’s only been a week and I already feel so stressed.”

We stay like that for a little bit, holding each other close. We may not be great friends but it’s nice to have someone, anyone, in times like these. So we cling to each other for a while and bathe in the comfort.

I pull away. “Thank you. You really made me feel a lot less sad.”

He smiles at me and lets go of me so I can stand. I get up and throw away the paper towel I used as a plate. Harry also stands up and puts his computer away. I leave the room and sit in my bed then.

I might as well do a show with this free time.

But then Harry knocks on my door and peeks his head in. “Hey, Louis, I was wondering if you would wanna watch a movie? I’ve got my computer and a Netflix account!”

I give him a smile, chuckling slightly, and wave him in. “What type of movie were you thinking?”

“Whatever you want.” 

“I think they just added Perks of Being a Wallflower. Would you want to watch that?” “Yeah, that sounds good.”

\-----

We end up watching quite a few movies, finishing Perks and moving on to Moonlight before finishing with a few episodes of The Office. It’s really fun. We’re already cuddling at the halfway mark of Perks and only get closer as we continue our movie watching. I shed a tear into his shoulder at least twice each movie. By the time we finish our second episode of the office, I’m laid in his lap with my head against his chest as we watch the computer. It's nice to watch something so lighthearted after our first two movies.

“You know, you style your hair kinda like Jim at this point,” he tells me quietly. “Except you look a lot better.”

I smile a bit. “Your hair is way too good to get compared to anyone’s hair on this show.”

He blushes. I guess I kind of ruined his compliment with mine, but I’m still happy with what he said.

When we finish that episode, I roll over on Harry, closing my eyes as I rest my head on his chest. He moves his arm so he can cradle me. I begin to drift off, letting myself soak in his scent.

\-----

“Hey, Lou,” I hear Harry whisper to me, rubbing my back. “I’ve gotta get up so I can cook dinner.” I open my eyes slowly, letting out a sigh as I wake up.

“I’m just gonna roll us over.” He flips me onto my back, completely waking me. I jump up and stare at Harry. He looks embarrassed to have woken me up in the process of trying to be smooth. “Oh, god. I’m sorry. I was trying to let you sleep more, not wake you up. Sorry.”

I stretch my arms out and yawn. “It’s fine. I need to get up, anyway.”

I stand up and we both go to the kitchen. I sit at the table as he starts to cook, watching him. He moves so smoothly and elegantly, it’s so clear that this is what he loves to do. I could watch him cook for hours. Although, having to smell all of that for hours on end without being able to eat it might kill me.

I start scrolling through my phone, ending up on my OnlyFans comments. So many compliments, some creepy, some as sweet as comments on an OnlyFans can be. It’s kind of nice to have people be so horny for me. It’s weird, but it’s the only way I can make myself feel okay with it.

“What are you up to, Lou?” Harry asks, pulling my attention away from my phone.

“Just scrolling through my twitter feed.” I look up at him. “What are you making?”

“I’m making chicken alfredo. Are you gonna eat that or are you gonna make something else?”

I chuckle a little. “Since when do I make a separate meal?”

He laughs along. “True.”

As he finishes cooking, I help him set the table. Then we sit down together. I dig into the delicious food excitedly, shoveling food into my mouth. It’s absolutely delicious as always. “Harry, this is so good.” 

“Thanks! We still have a bunch of cookies and cakes, too, if you want something for dessert.”

“Yeah, definitely. You always make the best food.”

When we’re both done, I put the dishes in the sink and he gets out a tray of cookies. He brings them over to the couch and sits down. I sit down next to him but leave a little room, feeling a need to make up for how touchy I’ve been today. But he scoots closer to me, not letting me have my space. Our thighs are pressed together and his arm loops around my shoulders. I can sense the stress in what he’s about to say before he speaks.

“Lou… Are you worried at all about how we’re gonna pay rent? I know they can’t force us to pay, but we’ll have to pay at some point and-”

“I can probably cover most of it.”

“How on Earth do you plan on doing that?”

“I, um-” Fuck. Am I really gonna tell him? “Can you promise not to judge me?”

“I would never judge you.” He’s so genuine in his response, I can’t help but answer him honestly.

“Harry… I’m a cam boy.” 

“What exactly does that entail?” The way he says it, I can tell he knows what it means but needs to hear it from me for it to fully make sense. 

“I masturbate on camera and post naked pictures of myself.” His jaw drops a bit but he’s quick to reel in his negative reaction. I bite my lip, nervous to hear what he has to say.

“And you, um, earn a lot from that?” So goddamn nice.

“Yeah. I earn a lot from that. Like a couple hundred a show.” His face does the almost fall thing again but he catches himself just like before.

“Oh, um, nice.” He looks away from me and then back. “So do you do it a lot? Do you do it when I’m home? Is that why you’re always in your room?” 

“Um. Yeah.” He doesn’t look like he’s judging me, he just looks confused, maybe a little unsettled. All fair feelings. He’s honestly reacting a lot better than I thought he would. “I have to do it a lot. I try to keep it down to a few times a week, but it ends up adding up to a lot of time camming. I’ve only done it with you home a few times, but it is part of the reason that I’m always in my room.”

“Oh. Huh.” He just sits there for a few moments. “Well, thank you for being so open and honest with me.”

\-----

About a week later, I decide I want to go for a walk. I can’t handle being cooped up inside for much longer. So I tie a t-shirt around my face as a makeshift mask and put my shoes on. Then I leave the house for a little bit, letting Harry know that I’ll be out for a little while. He tells me to be safe and I head out.

When I get back, it’s mostly quiet. I take my mask off and slip my shoes off and then listen carefully. I can hear heavy breathing and slight grunts. Then I hear higher moans. Does Harry have someone over? Usually, I don’t mind, but we’re in the middle of a fucking pandemic. So I open his door, against any good judgment of mine.

“Oh, Louis!” is the first thing to come out of his mouth when I crack the door open. “Oh my god, feels so good.”

Then I realize that’s me moaning. He’s watching one of my old live shows. He’s jacking off to ME.

I leave the room in a rush, quietly closing the door and racing to my room, needing to breathe. He’s big. And so hot. And now I’m even more attracted to my roommate. Fuck.

When I reenter the kitchen a little while later, Harry’s already out there, washing dishes. I sit on the couch, trying to act like I didn’t just see him jacking off to a video of me.

“Hey, Louis! I thought you were on a walk?”

“I got back a little while ago.” I rest my legs on the couch, lying back a bit. I leave my eyes slitted open in a way that he can’t tell I can see him and I watch him look me up and down.

“Oh, cool.” He leaves his spot in the kitchen and goes to sit next to me. He picks my legs up and sits beneath them, laying them across his lap. “You know, if you need to do a show or whatever soon, and you, um,” he coughs a bit, “want the house to yourself. You can just let me know. And I can go for a walk or whatever.”

“Okay.” He’s so nice, all of the time. It’s so annoying. I’m trying my hardest not to like him, but then he has to be himself, making him hard not to love.

“Yeah, um. Yeah.” We sit like that for a minute before he speaks again. “I feel so awkward right now,” he tells me with a chuckle. I laugh along, feeling the tension in the room disperse with his admission. “I’m just gonna ask a random question with no weight to it so we can ignore my awkwardness. What kind of alpha do you hope to end up with? I’ve never really seen you date much.”

I finish my laughing and nod, thinking about how to respond. “I don’t know. I’ve only dated a few people before and they all kind of sucked. They were all kind of jerks and didn’t really care about me. So I guess I want to end up with someone not like that. Someone who does care and is good to me.” He nods almost sympathetically. “What kind of omega do you want to end up with?”

I sit up on the couch, staying close to Harry. “I don’t really know, either. I guess I just want an omega who makes me happy. And appreciated, you know.”

I nod too, leaning in slightly. I tilt my head and connect our lips, pressing into him. He doesn’t respond though, so I pull away, a little hurt. When I look at him, it hurts even more.

“Louis, I’m so sorry if I led you on, but I'm straight.” I gulp, choking back my tears.

“Oh. Uh, I’m sorry.” I move away from him, getting ready to stand. “I need to, uh, go.”

"Lou-"

I get up off the couch and speed walk to my room. I think the most painful part of his response is the fact that I’ve seen him bring home boys before. He’s definitely not straight, so that means that was his way of nicely letting me down.

I wish I could hate him.

\-----

I spend almost a full week in my room, leaving only to eat or go to the bathroom. The only food I've eaten has been ramen noodles and cereal. Harry’s tried to talk to me, but I ignore him each time.

I can’t handle him right now. I feel so out of it. I’ve posted two videos this entire week, but I had so much trouble getting off. Not only is it hard to cum when you feel sad, it’s even harder when the one person who gets you off is the reason you’re sad. Every time I feel like I’m close, he comes through my mind and makes me want to cry.

So my shows haven’t been the best. But at least I’ve earned a solid amount of money.

Today I have to do another show. So I get it all ready, sticking my dildo to the wall as always and positioning the camera so it gets a good view of my body.

I hit start and walk back over to the toy. I no longer bother attempting to be sexy, practically stomping over to the wall. I shove myself down onto the toy, forcing the fakest moans out. As I hit my prostate, I get hard, making it a little easier to find pleasure.

I begin jacking off and my mind immediately drifts to Harry. This time, it’s not so easy to get past the thought of him. He’s so kind and loving, so why can’t he love me?

I let my feelings get the best of me and collapse down into tears. I lie there for a few minutes before I hear the door click open. Harry walks in. He turns off the show and then walks over to me. I’m gonna have to explain this to my fans later, but first I need it explained to me. Why’d he do that?

“What are you doing here?” I whine at him, my cries breaking my words apart and my blubbering making them nearly not understandable.

“Louis, I’m not just gonna let you cry on camera.” Like you care, I want to spit at him. But he picks me up gently and I can no longer find the strength to fight back. “Come on, I’m gonna put you in bed.”

He lays me down and goes to walk away, but I grab his arm. “Please don’t leave me.” 

“Lou… I can’t stay in here. I’ve gotta go to my room.” He pulls my hand off of him and I let out a sob. “Why don’t you eat dinner with me tonight? I’ll make your favorite, spicy chicken.”

I nod, still a little out of it. I lay on the bed, hard and crying at the same time. Yeah, he came in and helped me a little, but he can’t even care enough to stay. And I can’t even find it in me to be mad at him. I just feel sad that I’m not enough for him.

And I will never be enough.

\-----

I leave my room around dinner time and sit on the couch. I have tear-stained cheeks and red eyes, but I can’t be bothered to cover it up. Harry’s working hard at cooking, not even noticing that I’m here. I curl into a ball and stay like that until he notices me.

“Hey, Lou. How are you feeling now?” He glances at me for no more than a few seconds, focusing on the food.

“I’m fine.”

“What happened earlier? If you don’t mind telling me about it.” I take a moment just to glare at him.

“I do mind.” He goes silent.

“Okay.”

I stand up and slip my shoes and mask on. “I’m going for a walk.” 

He nods. I leave the apartment in a rush, needing a break from him. I walk quickly once I’m outside, getting as far as possible from the house. When I start passing other people, though, I turn around out of anxiety.

I get home and go up the stairs slowly. I don’t want to go inside, but I can’t stay outside. This fucking sucks. I wish I had never kissed him. That was a mistake. A big mistake that I can’t take back.

I enter the house and Harry’s waiting at the table, hands folded in front of him, food in front of his hands. There’s another plate across from him, assumedly for me.

“Hey,” he says as I sit down.

“Hi.”

I take a bite of the chicken and moan out around the fork. It’s absolutely delicious. Maybe it’s just the fact that I’ve been eating nothing but ramen noodles for the past week, but it tastes better than usual. I’m glad he’s willing to let me eat with him even though I kissed him without consent. He’s so nice it hurts. I force myself to take another bite even though I feel ready to vomit right now. My face twists as I take in the food. It’s so good, just like him. Too good. I can never keep it no matter how much I want too. It has an expiration date just like this kind of friendship with Harry. And that expiration is far too soon.

“Are you okay?” I look up and realize my eyes are wet again. I’m crying over a plate of fucking chicken.

I wipe my eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Look, Louis, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I just don’t like guys that way. I’m really sorry if I led you on.” I compose myself just long enough to get a rebuttal out.

“If you don’t like guys, why do you only bring male omegas home? Huh?” I feel tears streaming down my face as I stand up from the table, no longer hungry. “Just admit that you don’t like me. It’d hurt a lot less than you lying to make me feel better.”

I stalk off to my room, needing to be sad on my own.

\-----

When I wake up the next morning, it’s not in the usual way. Usually, the sun wakes me up. Today, the knocking on my door wakes me. I slip out of my blanket, not bothering with pants to cover my underwear.

I open my bedroom door and Harry’s standing there, his brow furrowed. “What do you want? The sun’s not even-” 

He kisses me. Hard as he can. His hand cups the side of my face and he kisses me. When he pulls back, it’s only slightly. Our noses bump together and so do our foreheads. It takes a moment, but I come to my senses and pull all the way back.

“What the hell, Harry?”

“I’m sorry I lied, I just…” His voice cracks. “I like you so much and I didn’t think you actually liked me back. I thought you just were horny since we haven’t been able to go out and I don’t want to just be a hookup until quarantine’s over because I really like you. A lot. And I’ve liked you for a while, but you’ve never seen me that way. So I’m really sorry I pushed you away, but I can’t do this if you don’t want this to last.”

“I… I don’t know what to say. I couldn’t stand you a month ago. You’re too nice and you never have any dominance. But I don’t know anymore. I kind of like that now. Now that I’ve been given the time to like it.” We both give each other a bit of a frown. I’ve left a bit out. “I think maybe you’re right though. Maybe it’s best if we wait until after quarantine. I don’t want us to hurt each other.”

He nods. “O-okay.”

He exits the room and I frown, staring up at the ceiling. Fuck. Why did I say that stuff? I want him, he wants me. But what if he’s right? What if I only feel like this because I’m stuck with him?

It’s for the better if we don’t do anything, at least for now.

\-----

Everything goes normally for the following week. We’re both super uncomfortable, but we go through the motions of every other day. I get up, he makes us breakfast, we eat together. I watch a movie, we eat lunch, I go back to my room. It’s boring. I didn’t realize how much hanging out with Harry lifted my days.

“Hey, Louis?” He knocks on my door and cracks it open a little.

“Yeah?”

“I, um, didn’t cook breakfast today, so do you mind making yourself something?”

“Yeah, no problem.” My voice is raw from sleep, crackly and quiet. “Do you want me to make you something, too?”

“Um, sure.” He looks at me sadly. “Thanks.”

Then he walks away.

I roll out of bed and pull a pair of sweatpants on before entering the kitchen. Harry’s sitting on the couch, a far off look on his face. I throw a few pieces of bread in the toaster and start getting out the stuff to make eggs. I want to cook for him for once. He’s always taking care of me, I should take a turn once in a while.

I hum a tune as I glide around the kitchen, a lot less smooth than Harry. By the time I finish, I’ve got slightly edible eggs for Harry and I. I bring him his plate. He takes it without looking up, a quiet thanks leaving his lips.

I sit next to him, deciding not to try talking to him. I stare down at my lap as I eat my eggs and toast.

“Harry…” I begin, but I trail off.

I don’t feel hungry anymore. I wrap my food up and put it in the fridge, heading to my room. It feels so awkward to be around Harry. I like him so much, but it’s just not the right time.

I decide to do a cam show to get my mind off of him. I get undressed and hit start, sticking my suction cup dildo to the ground. As my viewer count picks up, I slam myself down on the fake dick. I’m already pretty slick, so it doesn’t hurt too much.

I hit my prostate repeatedly as I bounce for my followers. I begin playing with my nipples, twisting them a bit and flicking at them.

“Uh, alpha, feels so good,” I say for the people watching. I sometimes forget to speak to them, still having trouble getting used to masturbating with a camera. It’s weird to think that random alphas out there are getting off with me.

As I get closer, I move one of my hands down to my tiny dick, beginning to twist myself off on top of play with my nipples and ride the dildo. Altogether, the pleasure drives me over the edge.

“Oh, Harry!” I shout out as I cum, covering my mouth with a gasp as I realize what just came out of my mouth.

\-----

Harry corners me about it later that day.

“I heard you say my name as you came earlier,” he says calmly as I enter the kitchen. He doesn’t even look up from preparing our meal for the night.

“I, uh-”

He turns to me, pointing the knife in my direction. “I know we kind of agreed that we shouldn’t do anything, but it’s getting really hard for me. And it’s obviously getting hard for you. I want to be with you, even if it ends sooner than I’d like.”

I close my gaping jaw and take a deep breath. “Harry… I don’t know. I like you, too, but-”

“But what? I like you, you like me, what more is there?” He walks up to me.

“Haz…” He kisses me softly, tilting my chin up with his fingers. I push up on my tiptoes, kissing back. I run my fingers through the hair on his neck, running my tongue against his lip.

When we pull apart, he smiles a goofy grin and I roll my eyes, pulling him into another kiss. I have to stand on my tiptoes to reach him, my arms gliding around his neck to pull him closer to me. Our teeth clink together as we both smile, making us giggle a bit. It’s so awkward, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“I was making you breakfast,” he tells me with a blush as we stop to breathe.

“Really?” He nods. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, I know how much you love the food I make. And I thought maybe it would make you a little happier to eat something I made you. I wasn’t gonna kiss you, but,” he gestures at my body, probably pointing out my panties and oversized t-shirt. “I couldn’t resist.” He runs a hand through my hair, pushing it off of my forehead. “You’re so beautiful.”

I blush along with him, shaking my head. “I am not. You’re way more attractive.”

“That’s not true. I’ve never seen another omega who attracts as much attention as you. You’re gorgeous and everyone around you knows it. I’m not nearly that brilliant to look at.”

“You get just as much attention as me, I guess you must not notice it ‘cause you pay too much attention to me.”

“Oh, hush.”

“No, I’m serious. Listen, you wanna hear something to convince you?’ He takes his turn rolling his eyes. But he smiles through it, nodding at me. “Sure.”

“I’ve gotten off to the thought of you fucking me since the day I met you. When I do live shows, that’s what gets me to cum.”

“Wait, so- Is that why you were crying the other day? Just the thought of me made you that sad?” His face falls as we sit down. I rest one of my hands over his.

“Um, yeah. Kinda.” I shove a bite of food into my mouth. As I swallow, something clicks in my mind. “How did you know that I was crying? You came in so quickly.”

“I was, uh kind of watching you.” I stare at him. “And I saw you break down and couldn’t let you continue on with your fans watching you hurt like that.”

“Oh. Thank you, I guess.”

We finish eating and sit on the couch. I lie my head against his shoulder and he loops an arm around my shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I’m sorry for being so back and forth with you. For making you feel like I might not want something serious.” He clutches my jaw, pulling me into a deep kiss.

“You are not to blame. We both caused issues. We both pulled away.” He pulls me back into another kiss.

I pull back and start trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck, licking his neck a bit. I start sucking at his neck, wanting to mark him for anyone to see. It’s stupid since no one’s going to see either of us, but I like the idea. I lick a strip up his neck and then kiss him again.

“Well, now you’re mine. And I’m yours. No more confusion.” We smile against each other’s lips.

“No more confusion.”

\-----

As we lie down in his bed that night, I lay on top of him and we cuddle against one another. I rest my head on his chest and my hand on his stomach. I breathe him in and release a sigh, feeling completely at peace in his arms.

“Hey, Lou?” I look up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Would it be, um, too soon to have sex? I don’t wanna rush you, but I want some sort of idea of when that might be happening.” 

Huh. I hadn’t thought about that. “I don’t know. Most of the guys I’m with are only there for sex, I’ve never really considered waiting.” I shift so I’m propped up on him. “Do you want to have sex right now?”

“Um,” he blushes. I giggle a bit and he blushes more, a smile tinging his lips. “Yes. Kind of. Only if you want.”

I straddle his waist and put my hands on either side of his head, leaning down and kissing him. “I want to, too.”

I kiss him again and start pulling him out of his sweatpants. He’s half-hard already, and he’s big. He’s really big. I moan at the thought of that inside of me, starting to jack him off.

“Oh god, Harry, can’t wait to have this inside of me.” He groans as I lower myself down his body, taking him into my mouth. I swallow as much of him as I can and lick around his girth. He throws his head back and I use my hands to cover the area my mouth can’t.

“Fuck, Louis… Feels so- so fucking good.” His hand rests against the back of my head, clutching at my hair.

I pull off a little, licking at the head and sucking for a moment before moving back up him, kissing him. Our tongues swirl together, sharing the taste of him. I pull back and toss my clothing off, pulling his pants off next. I look him in the eyes as I sink down on him, my slick covering my thighs and his cock as I start to ride him. Then I throw my head back, pleasure consuming me as I hit my prostate with each thrust.

“Lou…” he whines out.

I bend down, kissing him. “Feel so good, Harry. So, so good.”

“M’your alpha. Call me alpha. Please.” I lean down into him before responding, whispering into his ear.

“Than act like a fucking alpha.” This wakes something in him, causes him to flip us over. I release a squeak as he starts pounding into me, using me as a tool for his own pleasure. I moan out loudly, letting him use me.

As he pulls his knot in and out of me until it’s full, he speaks again. “This alpha enough for you?”

I nod, unable to get words out as his mouth works its way around my nipple. His knot is completely inside me now, splitting me open. My toes curl at the sensation of him filling me with his warm, wet cum. He kisses me as I cum with him, bringing me back to my senses.

I place a hand over his on my bruised hips, closing my eyes in bliss as he lays down over me. “Alpha. My alpha.”

\-----

I’m woken up the next morning when Harry places a light kiss on my nose. It’s a simple peck, not meant to wake me up, and it stops me from being upset that he woke me up. It’s cute. It’s obvious that he was trying to do it as a parting kiss before he goes to make breakfast.

I shift slightly and he looks a bit scared that I might get upset. I smile at him, though, stretching my arms out.

“‘Morning,” I say, my voice scratchy from last night and slow from just waking up.

“Good morning. Sorry I woke you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I kick my legs out and twist until I’m on my stomach. Then I shuffle to the edge of the bed and stand up.

“Okay.” I fold my arms around his neck once I’m next to him and pull him into a kiss. He wrinkles his nose when I pull away and I giggle a bit.

“Sorry, forgot about morning breath.” We both chuckle a bit.

I go brush my teeth as he starts breakfast. I guess he’s been up for a while and was just changing after his workout.

When I join him in the kitchen, half-dressed in only panties and a t-shirt, he’s already putting the food on the table. It smells incredible as always and my mouth waters.

“How are you so good at cooking?” I ask.

“Uh, I don’t know really. I used to help my mom around the kitchen. I guess that’s probably where it started. She taught me a lot, and then I also took a lot of classes.” He stares past me as he talks, as if he’s picturing everything as he speaks. A smile crosses his lips as he reminisces in his childhood. “When I ended up as an alpha, everyone was shocked.” We both laugh a bit and he finally looks me in the eyes. “I’ve never really been the most alpha-like person. Other than my size and, well,” he does a bit of a side-eye at his crotch and I let out a giggle. He chuckles too when he sees that I’m actually enjoying his humor. “I was even a bit surprised to be an alpha. But I’m kind of glad I am.”

I tilt my head. “Why?” 

“Because you don’t strike me as the type to be with a beta or omega. You seem like you’d only date alphas.”

I turn a bit red at his slight flirtation and decide to return the compliment. “I’m sure I would make an exception for you.” 

He leans down and gives me a kiss. When we pull back, we start eating. It tastes just as good if not better than it smells.

“Thank god for your mother, this is absolutely fucking delicious.” His face is consumed by a smile in response.

“I’ll let her know you said that.” Once again, we both laugh. It feels so easy and natural to be happy around Harry.

I get a notification on my phone and check it. It’s my weekly reminder to do the cam show that stays the same each week. Shit. “Um, I’ve gotta-”

“Do your cam show?” He says it so calmly, I’m shocked. I’ve never been with someone who’s so chill about it. Most alphas flip out on me for it.

“Uh, yeah.”

He stands up and grabs my hands, pulling me to my feet as well. “How would you feel about maybe having me join you on there once in a while? I wouldn’t show my face or anything, but maybe I could fuck you instead of that dildo.” 

His words are so sure, but his tone reveals his uncertainty. Maybe he’s worried I’ll reject him or something? I don’t know, but I like the idea. “I think that would be kinda nice. When were you thinking of joining?” I wink at him and he looks down as he smiles. “What about right now?” 

So we end up on my bed, the camera filming the spot where our bodies connect, and him on top of me. I explained to the viewers before I started, telling them how I’ve met someone and they wanted to join me today. Then I stretched myself out a bit, putting on a show for those watching and Harry. Then I rode Harry, facing him and making out with him as we fucked. My face covered his so no one could see him.

Then he flipped us over, zooming the camera in as he did and fucking into me as hard as he can. I squeeze my legs around his waist, pressing my heels into his lower back. He licks at my neck and leaves love bites, his knot beginning to build up.

When his knot is fully locked inside of me, I cry out in pleasure. The placement of it presses right into my prostate. “Oh, Alpha, feels so, so good… Ah, fuck…”

“Yeah, take it, take it like a good omega.” I know my viewers are going to eat this up. Not only that, but I love it. I love this Harry just as much as I love non-sex Harry.

As his knot pops inside of me, I’m filled with cum and a sudden urge to beg for his mating mark. I don’t say that, though, because I don’t want to rush this. I couldn’t bear losing him this soon. I cum along with him, coating our chests and pulling him into a heated kiss.

I turn the camera off from where I’m caught underneath Harry’s heaving body. Once it’s done and the live show is over, I start stroking his hair, allowing the two of us to just rest.

He murmurs something into my neck that I can’t make out. “What, Haz?” 

He tilts his head so his mouth is freed from my skin and repeats what he said. “I think I might be in love with you.”

“I-” I feel the exact same way.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel ready to say it back yet. I know it’s really soon, I’ve just liked you for a long time so-” 

“Harry, I think I might be in love with you, too. You make my heart pound faster and my mind speed.” 

He props himself up on his elbows and gives me a kiss on the nose. I chuckle a little. “You make the same things happen to me.”

Then he kisses my cheek. Then the other cheek. Then my forehead, and my chin, and everywhere but my lips. I’m a giggly mess as I grab his face and force our lips to connect. We both smile into the kiss and our teeth clatter against each other, making us laugh more.

By the time we’re done, his knot easily slips out of me. I wince a bit and let out a hiss, but I take it in stride.

“You okay, love?” I nod.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay. I’m gonna clean you up and rub some lotion on you. Alright?”

“Yeah.”

\-----

Yet another week passes and we only grow closer. Today, we’ve done nothing more than lie in bed together and cuddle. But it’s getting late and we need to eat, so we decide we’re going to try cooking together.

I’m completely shit at cooking, but Harry’s really eager to teach me how. We settled on chicken parm. It seems pretty easy.

“You ready, babe?” I nod as we stand up.

“Yeah.” I smile up at him and we link hands, entering the kitchen.

“So we start by getting the ingredients ready. We need eggs, breading, chicken, cheese, pasta, and sauce.” He’s already grabbed it all out and simply points to each of them as he lists them. “Next, we…”

He continues on, explaining carefully each step of the process. If it were anyone else, I would be insanely bored. I would maybe even walk away. But Harry is just so captivating, I have an inability to be bored of him or anything he describes. He’s not even necessarily interesting. He talks slowly and he’s not really saying anything I care about. But he’s so invested in the words he’s saying, it’s hard not to feel the same.

“Do you wanna try now, Louis?” He just finished hammering the chicken flat, probably the most entertaining thing about this process.

“Yes! This is awesome!”

“I’m glad you think so.” He smiles, and it’s so pure and genuine that I can’t help but pull him into a kiss. He’s so passionate about this; it’s kind of a turn on.

“So I just slam down?”

“Not too hard, just a gentle pounding to flatten it out evenly.” I roll my eyes and begin to beat the chicken like he told me to.

About a half hour later, we’ve gotten the chicken in the oven, topped with sauce and cheese. It smells absolutely delicious in the kitchen.

I turn to Harry and pull him in by his collar for a kiss. It’s a bit bruising and definitely caught him off guard, but he quickly makes it more gentle and sweet. It’s a balance between what we both like.

“Louis… I have a question for you.” I stare up at him, my chin on his chest as he speaks, staring down at me.

“Okay, so ask it.”

He swallows. “I don’t want to rush things or anything, but I was wondering if maybe you’d, um-”

“Spit it out Harry. I’m not going to judge you or anything.”

He looks to the right and then back at me before responding. “I want to talk about mating. Do you think you’ll ever want that? Maybe with me?”

It’s not uncommon for alphas to mate their omegas fairly early in a relationship. It’s one of those things where you’re quickly aware of whether you’re with the right person or not. Most omegas are mated before the end of college. I’m the last one in my friend group that doesn’t have a mate. And I’m only 20. So it’s not shocking for Harry to already be asking.

“I would love to be with you in every way. But what if we waited for my heat?” It’s coming in a week or so and I’ve heard it can make the bond stronger.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” He talks faster than I’ve ever heard, his voice a little high with excitement. “When is your next one?”

“It should be starting this weekend.”

“And you’re sure about this? You’re sure you want to be with me?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure about anything.”

We kiss for a little while, only breaking apart when the timer on the oven rings. I sit on the counter, watching him as he pulls the food out. He places it on the stove top, leaving it to cool as he stands between my legs and resumes our kissing session.

“Haz-” He kisses me through my words and giggles. “Harry.”

I place my hands on his shoulders to hold him back a little, my smile still not leaving my face. But then I let it drop, needing to ask a real question.

“When we get mated do you expect me to stop doing my cam shows?”

“Louis.” He looks offended that I would even ask that. “I will never force you to do anything, especially not something that earns you money. As long as you aren’t sleeping with other people, I don’t mind people seeing you, y’know.” He smirks and gently grips my hips. “Besides, it just makes me feel luckier that I have what others can only want.”

I smile back at him, pulling him into another kiss. “Goddamn you and your sweet personality. You know, you make it so hard to compete.”

“Compete?”

“Yeah. I want to be just as good at this as you, but you’re too good to keep up with. You’re so good at this whole dating thing. I’m not used to this. Most of the guys I’ve dated were douchebags, so I seemed incredible at dating. Now that I’m dating someone who actually cares,” I point to him, “it’s obvious I’m not great at this.”

“Babe.” He cups my face and forces my eyes onto his. My eyes are a bit watery and I suck on my inner cheek, licking my lips nervously. “You are incredible. Don’t worry about being as good as me or any of that. I’m not with you to compete as to who’s better. I’m with you because I’ve decided that you’re enough for me.”

I let a tear slip down my cheek at that. He uses the hand on my cheek to pull me into another kiss, holding me in his arms once our lips have parted.

“Let’s eat, I don’t want dinner to get cold.”

\-----

The following morning, I get up earlier than Harry so that I can cook him breakfast. I settle on whipping up some pancakes. I’m quickly in over my head, though, having made the mistake of thinking I knew how to make them from scratch. Even with instructions, I’m a total mess.

So I don’t notice when the bedroom door opens and a naked Harry comes out. I’m wearing his t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck and startling me all at once.

“D’you need help, babe?” His voice is even lower than usual, muddled from sleep.

“Um, yeah. Sorry I made such a mess, I just wanted to do something nice for you for once.” He smiles against my neck, making me shiver a bit.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll help you clean up.” He pulls back and takes a look at what I’m working with. “Why don’t we wrap this up and just eat some cereal today? We can cook this tomorrow, or maybe have breakfast for dinner.” I frown but nod. He seems to notice and kisses me on the cheek, squeezing my hip a bit.

“This is gonna taste amazing, I just don’t feel like cooking right now.” My frown deepens and I pull away from him.

“That’s why I wanted to do the cooking for once.” He seems a bit surprised by my outburst, reaching out to grab me again. But I swat his hand away, needing to get this out. I have too many pent up feelings right now, I need to get them out however I can, even if this isn’t the most healthy way. “I wanted to do something nice for you, but no, I’m too much of a failure to even do that. How is this,” I gesture between us, “supposed to work if you never let me do any work. This isn’t one-sided, I’m supposed to help, too.”

I’ve stepped closer to him, pounding on his chest lightly with a few tears falling down my face. I don’t get why I’m so worked up over this, but it feels nice to let some of my feelings out.

“I need to be worth something here, too.” He forces me into a tight hug and I let him. I cry into his chest, letting this wave of emotion consume me.

“Babe.” He strokes my hair gently, soothing me enough so I’m simply hiccupping a bit with a few tears streaming down my face rather than sobbing. “You are worth so much.”

“But you’re so good at this. You cook, you clean, you’re gentle and caring. I’m good at sex. That’s it.” 

“Lou, you are good at so much more than that. Yes, the sex with you is probably some of the best I’ve ever had. But you’re so much more than just a body. You’re fun to be around. The fact that you even tried says so much. Just because cooking isn’t your thing doesn’t mean you’re some sort of failure.” 

I look up at him through my lashes, tears beginning to finish falling. “You really don’t think I’m a failure?” 

He shakes his head. “Of course not.” He bends down a bit so our eyes are on the same level. His are such a brilliant shade of green, it’s hard to look directly into them. “Louis, I’m in love with you. And I’m going to mate you. I don’t know why you feel so undeserving of my love, but I do know that you have no reason to feel that way.”

He pulls me back into a hug, kissing the top of my head. I look up to him again, kissing him. It’s a lot more gentle than the other kisses I’ve started, not much more than a lip lock. But it quickly turns into more, becoming more and more heated by the second. Both of us have our hands in the other person’s hair, panting as we rut against each other. At some point, I jumped into his hold, my legs locked around his waist. We walk backward, maybe searching for the door, but all we find is the table.

He places me on top of it, laying my back and covering my body with his own. I push down against his hard cock rubbing against my clothed hole and he takes the hint. He pulls back and practically tears my clothing off, leaving both of us nude in the kitchen.

I’m still pretty loose from last night and plenty slick already, so he just pushes in. I moan out as he fills me up. We’re both fully hard already. He starts pounding into me, but the angle is awkward. So I put my hand on his chest and he moves back for a second.

I flip over, putting my feet on the ground and bending over the table. He thrusts back into me and I can already feel the beginning of his knot. He puts a hand in my hair, pulling it back. I squeeze around him and moan out, releasing all over the table.

He forces his knot inside of me and leans over me, his mouth next to my neck. I can feel his breath against my skin, a low growl coming out of his mouth as he bites down on my skin, breaking it as he cums inside of me.

I scream out in pleasure as his claim registers with me. I’m his. He’s mine. We’re mated.

After about ten minutes, we’re finally able to seperate. He looks sad and my heart falls. He’s not happy that he’s mated me. He’s upset that we’re mated.

“I’m so sorry, Lou. I shouldn’t have done that.” I blink back tears, forcing myself not to be all emotional again.

“I thought you wanted to be my alpha, Harry? But now you’re sorry?”

His jaw drops as he realizes how he sounded. “No, no, I didn’t mean it like that! I just mean- I’m sorry I mated you like that, that I didn’t wait for your heat like you wanted.”

I let out a relieved breath. I don’t get why I’m so fucking crazy lately. “Harry, I don’t care about that. I’m just happy to be yours.

“Oh, okay. I’m glad.”

\-----

I wake up the following Monday and rush to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. When I’ve gotten all of the food in my stomach out, I lie back against the sink counter, rubbing my stomach. After a few minutes, I stand up, brushing my teeth before walking back to Harry’s room.

When I get back to bed, I check the time on my phone, finding that it’s 3am. Jesus Christ. I lay down next to Harry, curling up against my alpha. He shoots up into a sitting position, not fully waking up but going into autopilot.

“What time is it? Do I need to make breakfast?” I shake my head, grunting at him to lay back down.

“It’s three in the fucking morning.” This wakes him up just a bit.

“Why are you up then?”

“I-” Should I tell him? I don’t want him stressed out. We’re in the middle of a pandemic, I don’t need to add me being sick onto that. “I had to go to the bathroom.”

He groans out and lays back down, turning to his side. He pulls me into him with a huff when I paw at his shoulder, shoving his head into my neck as always. We fall right back to sleep.

When I wake back up, it’s a normal time in the morning, nine. Harry’s already out of the bed, so I assume he’s making breakfast or something. I pull on a pair of shorts to go under my (Harry’s) oversized t-shirt and walk out. I get into the kitchen and I’m hit by a horrible scent. I scrunch my nose up but ignore the disgust. It’s probably just me still feeling a bit sick from this morning anyway. Not a big deal.

“Hey, hon. I made french toast, how many slices do you want?” The idea of eating that makes my stomach roll, but I force a smile and tell him I’ll have one slice. “That’s not enough to fill you, do you want something else to eat?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just not that hungry.” I peck him on the lips and sit at the table, staring at my hands. I push back the need to throw up, not wanting to do that again. But the smell in the air is so pungent, it’s hard to ignore. “Harry, is there something wrong with what you’re cooking? It smells a little off.”

He frowns and furrows his eyebrows. “No, I don’t think so. I’ve been getting new food delivered weekly, so nothing should be expired.” He sniffs the air. “It smells fine to me. Are you feeling alright?” 

“I’m feeling fine.” My voice comes out squeaky.

“What’s wrong, babe?” I shake my head. He adds his alpha voice when he asks again. “Tell me why you’re acting like this. Now.”

I burst out in tears, ugly crying because of the power in the voice. “I don’t know! I threw up this morning and now your food smells awful and I want to vomit again and I’ve been so emotional lately and my heat is late and I don’t know what to do!”

He stands there, mouth open and eyes wide. His face has gone pale but I don’t care to think about why. Until he says it. “Louis… Do you think, um, maybe you’re…” He coughs a bit, shifting from one foot to the other back to the first foot. “Do you think you could be pregnant?” 

I sniffle, wiping my nose with the back of my hand. I hadn’t even considered that. We’ve never used a condom, I’m not on birth control, and my heat’s now late. “Fuck.”

He puts his head in his hands. “Oh my god. Shit. We need to get a test.”

“Are you upset?” He won’t look up at me. “I’m sorry. I-I-I didn’t mean to get pregnant. I’m sorry.”

“Louis-”

“If you don’t want a kid, we can maybe give it up for adoption or-”

“Louis.”

“Maybe I’m not even-”

“Louis!” I look up at him.

“What?”

“Stop talking for a second. I’m not upset that you’re pregnant. I just need a minute to process this.” He sits down across from me, still not looking at me. I feel like such a failure. How could I let this happen?

After what feels like forever, he finally speaks.

“There are a few things we need to think about. First and foremost, we need to start looking into birthing options during the pandemic in case it goes on that long. Second off, we need to think about the fact that you do cam shows for a living. Are you gonna keep doing that? I would rather you at least stop while you’re pregnant. And then the third and final thing we need to think about is who we’re going to tell and when we’re going to tell them.”

I sit for a second once he’s done, taking in everything he’s listed. “I don’t want to keep camming. But how else am I supposed to make money?”

“Well… We can get to that when we need to. If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to. There are plenty of other ways to earn money.” 

“Okay.” I think back to the other things he mentioned, putting together responses to them. “About the birthing, you’re right, we do need to look up what to do. And we should probably tell our parents and siblings and that’s it for now. We should probably wait until we’re able to get a test and all that.”

He nods, finally looking at me. “I love you, Louis. We’re gonna get through this and do an incredible job taking care of this kid.” 

I get up, straddling him in his chair and hugging him tightly. “I love you, too, Harry. I’m so glad we’re going through this together. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, it's the same username as on here, larrrystlinson. Feel free to send me any prompts you have on there. I also post links to the stuff I post on here, so you'll know when I post and see any prompts I get early if you follow me on there.


End file.
